Sugar Rush: Platformer
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Follow up to Glitch and Reboot. Things are going a little chaotic on Arcade and Vanellope needs to stop King Candy and change the city once and for all. The previous story is on my profile, in case new readers are interested. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring Kokonoe and Makoto Nanaya from Blazblue, Sonic the Hedgehog from Sega, Samus from Metroid, Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters and Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Platformer**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Warning: Rating might go up.**

Just after King Candy announced war towards the citizens of Arcade, plenty of Mad Gear and other people in Arcade went out to the streets to claim that bounty for their own. Calhoun and the police department along vigilantes on Arcade tried fighting back the resistance and protect innocent citizens. Meanwhile King Candy activated a force field around the castle, protecting the castle.

When that happened, NOL agents were outside the castle protecting it aswell in case the force field would not be enough and the rest went to hunt down Vanellope just like the Post War Administration Bureau and the Tyger military army.

Definetly Arcade was in danger.

Gladly, Vanellope and Candlehead along the rest managed to arrived towards her hidden house on the woods.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Talked to Calhoun with some of my blue screens.

"How are things going out there?" I asked worried.

"Not too well, me and Terry are making our best to hold back against this criminals. Apparently Poison left Mad Gear therefore it has separated into several groups, it's Big's people who now run the streets."

"What about that force field on King Candy, any luck finding out how to crack it?"

"Currently have some people there, but no luck, am I right?"

Then Calhoun asked on her blue screen which had Sonic and Samus on the scene.

"It's made out of pure energy, no luck cracking it out, we're going to have to move back since we can't keep on fighting the NOL. There is no way in tho." Samus responded.

All of a sudden, we heard Sonic's voice.

"Step aside!" And then Sonic went running into the force field and did what he did best and tried hitting it but it only sent Sonic flying way back, we gasped.

"I'm alright!" Sonic responded as in pain, got up. Then I began to think, pure energy? Was the question that ran around my mind and gently told.

"Have to go! Will talk to you guys later!"

Closed the blue screens and went towards to get my blue gem along the device that holded it. Then began typing on my blue screens making some simulations to know if this thing was capable of producing pure energy and to my surprise.

After that, Sour Bill came into view. "Do you want me to run some more tests on it?"

Nodded and responded. "This thing is capable of producing pure energy! Think this is what that King Candy is using to protect the castle or at least something alike."

"Oh alright, will tell you more about it when I find more." Bill spoke and I nodded, then the blue screen closed.

Looked then at the couch were Candy and Vanilla were. Gently went to sit with them and took a manual with me, the one to use that piece of mana-tech which I named 'Jaw Breaker'.

"Hey sorry, about that. Are you alright?"

Then Candy responded. "Of course, just a little nervous that's all." After responding, Candy smiled sweetly at me and I did too.

"What is going on?" Vanilla asked.

Biting my lower lip, responded nervously. "There's trouble out there. We'll have to stay on this place for a while."

"Hmm..." Vanilla responded softly, obviously scared, that message that King Candy gave made it clear he wanted to hurt me and Vanilla knows it.

"Hey do you want some cookies? Chocolate, your favorite."

After hearing Vanilla smiled widely and nodded shyly. "Chocolate is the best flavor!"

Hearing we all laughed, even Ralph who whispered. "No, not really."

"Oh it's kinda funny that a girl who's name is Vanilla likes Chocolate the best right?" Raspberry told and I chuckled softly.

"Kinda. By the way, want some chocolate milk with those cookies?" I asked and Vanilla once again shyly nodded.

"Aww you're so cute!" Candy hugged Vanilla making her giggle. Just chuckled myself, even tho we have been hang out with Vanila for so little.

Well Vanilla still felt a bit shy towards us but that was alright, went towards the kitchen and brought the cookies, oreo cookies with a big glass of chocolate milk for Vanilla and she smiled at me, did too.

Then I took a seat and began looking at the manual.

Soon enough I finished and throwed it back which made Candy ask.

"Wow, I'm no expert, but shouldn't throw that away like that. I mean read it properly."

"I am doing it." I then put my finger on my head. "It's all in here now."

After a bit I heard Jubileena asking. "What do you mean with in there?"

Gently I responded. "Well I have photographic memory, it's all in my head now."

"Oh now you're just exagerating." Candy chuckled and teased.

"Haha, not really. Why jealous?" I teased back.

"Nerd." Ralph teased aswell.

"Shut up." I laughed softly and we went back to talk.

On the couch, Vanilla was in between me and Candy, and we were chatting and constantly talking with Vanilla trying to distract her from everything that has been going on.

All of a sudden, Candy and me locked our hands around the couch. We found ourselves staring at each other's eyes and then we heard.

"Are you going to kiss again?" Vanilla asked softly, eating a cookie and we both blushed lightly and laughed softly.

"Oh well, only if she wants me to?" I responded.

Then Candy chuckled softly and gently kissed the palm of her hand and gently blew a kiss to me, winking.

Chuckled softly and pretended to catch the kiss on my hand and placed it my pocket. "I'll save this for later."

Heard Vanilla laugh softly at this and we did too. Kinda cheesy I know but damn am I going that crazy for Candy, then suddenly we heard a knock.

Worriedly, Candy brought Vanilla into a hug. Then I spoke. "Take Vanilla with you, Jubileena please go with them."

"Alright, be careful." Candy told me and I nodded.

"Don't worry, Raspberry, Ralph you come with me." And they both nodded, Raspberry taking her sword and Ralph stood up, me taking Jaw Breaker with me aswell. We then approched the door and asked.

"How did you found this place?"

"It's Snowanna, sorry, I know you don't trust me. But Kokonoe from Sector Seven knew about this place and needs to talk to you about Arcade."

"Huh? Sector Seven?! Are you serious?!" I asked worried.

Then I heard someone else telling Snowanna. "Tell her about Litwak, she'll know."

After I heard that I gasped. "How do you know about Litwak?!"

"Don't worry about it, please come outside, we come in peace."

Worried I looked at Raspberry who told me. "They are here anyway, what is preventing them from throwing down the door?"

When she put it that way I kinda nodded.

Suddenly we were out and had Ralph with me behind and Raspberry took a look at Snowanna who was way too close.

Using her sword, Raspberry slashed towards Snowanna who blocked the attack and was pushed back. Raspberry gasping softly as she felt literally electricity running through her body, apparently Snowanna's mana-tech gloves ran on eletricity.

"Hey! We told you already we come in peace!" Snowanna complained.

"But that doesn't mean we trust you hon! Keep your distance." Raspberry responded.

"So you're Vanellope von Schweetz? New ruler of Arcade." A pink haired cat girl asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kokonoe from Sector Seven. We're against the NOL the government that supported it previously on Arcade." Kokonoe responded.

"Oh, think I heard from you, from Makoto..." I responded.

After a bit Kokonoe pulled out a blue screen and Makoto was in it. "Hey there Schweet. You're alright?"

"Oh, wait are you really Makoto?"

"Heh, don't be silly Schweet, of course I am Makoto. Listen, I know this is all so sudden, and I can't go in there and make sure you trust on Sector Seven, but really, I'm not lying to you when I tell you if there's someone who I trust the most in this world is Kokonoe."

"Hmm..." I doubted.

"Come on Schweet. You can't keep hiding on that place for long."

Then Kokonoe added. "There's plenty of bounty hunters around this area that are looking for you and they'll find this place, therefore I recommend you to come with us."

"Well...Makoto, tell me are you sure?" I asked.

"Not lying, trust me please. Currently on Ikaruga ruins and I can't be there, you'll have to trust Kokonoe, please Schweet, get out of there."

Then I sighed. "Alright. Lemme get some people in there."

After that they nodded. Told Raspberry to keep herself there and Ralph too and then went into my place and went towards my room where Candy locked herself up with Vanilla and Jubileena and gently knocked there.

"Hey it's me, we have to go."

Then Candy unlocked and asked. "What?"

Tried explaining myself and Candy smiled. "Don't worry then, we can trust Makoto. She's a very good friend."

Nodded and gently brought Vanilla into my arms. "We need to go now kiddo, alright?"

"Okay." Vanilla worriedly whispered.

Then I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

After that Vanilla smiled and nodded and we went out.

Then to my surprise Makoto was no longer there but Kokonoe was having some sort of chat with someone from Sector Seven and suddenly asked me.

"Hey, does the names James Raynor and Protoss Fenix mean something?"

"What?! You're kidding me? They're friends of mine why?" I asked and then Kokonoe responded.

"Cause they're coming." Kokonoe pointed at the sky and we saw a big flying ship on the sky and I gasped with a smile on my face, they didn't forgot about me after all.

"Got in contact with the Hyperion, their ship. An old Battlecruiser model stole from the Confederacy by your friends and the survivors on Korhal."

Nodded and then asked. "We're going to meet them?"

"Well first we gotta go towards Sector Seven office to plan our moves and to keep your friends secured. We got Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright there by the way, is that fine with you?"

"Thanks!" I nodded.

"Let's get moving then."

After a while we went into some vehicles and went towards Sector Seven's office, taking the gem with us aswell. Probably they might find a use for it themselves. Then looked at Phoenix when I arrived.

"Glad you're alright man, how's it going?"

"Well more or less, glad you're okay too."

Then I heard Candy approaching Kokonoe. "Nice to meet you at last. Have heard some good things from Makoto about you."

"Really? What kind of things?" Kokonoe asked with a unusual tone, catching her by surprise.

"Well, that you're always so nice to her and such. And that you're the person she trusts without questioning on this world."

"Oh I see."

"Hmm, you're alright?" Candy suddenly asked and I noticed too.

"Heh, don't worry I'm fine." Kokonoe pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and responded.

"Well we gotta check on the Hyperion they appear to be landing."

Noticed too and nodded. "Well I'm glad we have some back up now, Raynor and Fenix are soldiers and therefore they'll help us with this...war and such."

"Hey you called?!" Suddenly we heard Terry arriving at the scene with a few people, all armed.

"Glad you make it Terry, how things are going out there?" I asked.

"Bad, Big took control of Southtown, we managed to get out of the war zone, some innocent civilians but I'm not going to lie to you, there has been casualties."

After hearing that I went pale. "Damn..."

"When is this going to end?" Candy asked.

"Not soon." Terry responded.

"Anyway, we gotta go towards the Hyperion, that ship over there, I need you there Terry, we're going with Sector Seven soldiers and we'll make a plan after."

"Sure, alright." Terry told.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring James Raynor, Fenix and Arcturus Mengsk from Starcraft and Kokonoe from Blazblue.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Platformer**

(Vanellope's point of view)

After a bit, we were ready to go and meet up with Raynor and Fenix. "Hey, I'll be back alright? Please do not her out of your sight, did I made myself clear?"

Jokingly I used a serious tone.

"Don't worry about it." Candy responded rolling her eyes and smiling, but I clearly could see a worrying look on her face.

"Take care!" Vanilla told me after breaking the hug and I smiled gently rubbing her hair softly.

Gently sighed softly.

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can, in any case you need something you can always use the blue screens I told you about, please keep yourself in here and..."

"Calm down. We'll see each other soon alright then?" Candy interrupted and I sighed again nodding, gently leaning to kiss her lips and then leaned down to kiss Vanilla's forehead.

Then me and Kokonoe left.

While we were in the cars, I suddenly asked curious, since they mentioned right at my place. "How do you know Litwak?"

"Can't remember." Kokonoe responded rather coldly, I raised my eyebrow.

"Huh? You got to be kidding?!"

"Not really, I actually know very little, she left a lot of stuff programmed. You of everyone in here should know that it's like a pattern that repeats itself over and over here. Not recalling."

"Why?!" I asked a bit frustated.

"There's something about this place, we'll learn about it, but we have to capture King Candy. And break the rest of the code on this place, only thing I could tell you it's that Litwak was a programmer, and left you, to fix this place, that the answer you needed?"

Remained silent. "No."

"Terribly sorry, just try not to worry about it until we finally punch that Candy freak right in the face alright?" I sighed again and thought for myself for the rest of the trip until we finally arrived to the place were the Hyperion just arrived.

After a bit, a few Sector Seven soldiers secured the area and then marines began to gather outside of the Hyperion.

Took a look until one of those marines, a grey suited took the helmet off and I smiled.

"What's up short girl? Miss me?" Raynor teased.

"Not really, you look like crap man!" I teased.

We both laughed and then I broke down and went to hug the guy. "Man! You missed my awakening day dude!"

"Sorry, didn't knew about it! I kinda forget stuff, plus well...sorry for not giving you a present."

"It's alright, you know, Terry tried to find you guys but well you're not easy to find."

"Funny."

"Where's Fenix?"

After a bit, someone in a 'Dragoon iron suit' approached and the voice of Fenix was heard.

"Right here it's good to see you again."

"Wow man, what's up with the suit? Take your helmet off, come on lemme see your ugly face!" I teased again, Raynor laughing.

"Unfortunately I can't. This suit is keeping me alive."

"Wait, what?" I asked surprised and shocked.

"We had an accident." Raynor added.

"Battle, you know the drill isn't it?" Fenix nervously told.

"Actually he just walked over a mine."

"WHAT?! Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! Don't worry I'm fine."

"Dude, you walked over a mine, that can't be fine!"

"Well it just happens, don't worry about that anyway, might be half the Protoss that I used to be but there's still plenty battle still running around this cold iron suit!"

Hearing that I just chuckled. "Now that's the Fenix I know about." Even tho after saying that I was still a bit shocked.

"So anyway, you're the new ruler of this place isn't it?" Raynor asked gently.

"Well, just to be clear, I am no princess, if you want to keep your teeth, call me Miss President, or Madame President, or simply just Vanellope!" I told with a indifferent tone of my voice.

"Alright, Miss President. Well, we heard all about it. There's someone we would like you to know, Arcturus Mensk, hero of Korhal."

Then a old looking guy approached. "Greetings, President Vanellope. Arcturus Mengsk the name, I'm no here so just call me Arcturus, nice to meet you, we've heard of the situation and we have something to tell you about the ouside world."

"Nice to meet you...Arcturus." Shook the guy's hand and nervously asked. "What about it?"

"Well it's the Confederacy." Raynor interrupted.

"Heard about that." I responded a bit depressed about it, those guys almost destroyed Korhal from what people know.

"They outnumber us but we will be able to buy you sometime while you break the rest of the code. Just get King Candy and we'll win this war." Arcturus told me with a smile on his face, I mean there's no doubt in this guy's expression.

Suddenly Arcturus made me smile. "You'll handle the action out there then?"

"Hey we'll handle those punks out there, you just worry of handling that awful cartoonish character alright then?" Raynor joked and I laughed softly at the insult on King Candy, then sighed again.

"Thanks, the whole city of Arcade appreaciates this."

"We'll see you when this is over Miss President." Arcturus mentioned.

"Thanks. You're dismissed."

"Ha. She starts to sound like a leader isn't she?" Fenix joked and Raynor nodded.

Then they were ready to go back outside. Suddenly I turned back smiling at Kokonoe who was having some bad news being told. Then she looked at me and my smile dropped right away after that. "We had some complications. Apparently, these Tyger guys are really good at what they do and..."

"Spill it." I demanded. All of a sudden, a lot of bad thoughts began running around my mind and then she finally told.

"We lost contact with Candy and the rest."

"With Candy you mean...?"

"Candlehead."

"Let's go!"

"Hey wait, there's something else we need to do." Kokonoe told me but I shake her hand as soon as she tried to grab it and I shouted.

"There isn't anything more important to do right now! I have to make sure they're alright so let's go! Did I made myself clear!"

After a bit, Kokonoe responded. "Alright but after that, we go back to Racoon District."


End file.
